My Only Sunshine
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: Life is a roller coaster, as cliché as that sounds, and one moment when you're at the top you can come crashing down. When you reach that low, you have to pull strength from where you have none, and commit yourself to getting back on track. Jackunzel, mericup.
1. Chapter 1

**_this is pretty emotional. That's all I'm going to say. _**

Jack paced the floor of his apartment, twisting his baseball cap in his hands. He had been at it for thirty minutes, his actions fidgety and indecisive as he desperately tried to make up his mind. "I'm gonna do it." He breathed, unnatural blue eyes fluttering shut.

His roommate, a thin, quiet boy with whispy brown hair and wide rimmed glasses, sighed in annoyance. He turned a page in his book, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his freckled nose and absentmindedly stating,"Then do it."

Exasperated, Jack whirled about, facing his friend, cerulean eyes desperate. "It's not that simple Hiccup!" Catching his anger, Jack groaned then sat slumped on a stool, hands still gripping the worn cap.

Hiccup blinked dully at his roommate, closing his book and crossing his arms. "Why not?"

Running a pale hand through his bleached hair, Jack leaned back, eyes tired. When he spoke, his voice was softer, eyes distant. "Because...it's her. I can't just say it! What if she..-"

"Doesn't feel the same way?" Hiccup interjected, eyebrows raised. "Jack, you're stupid if you think a girl would put up with you as long as she has, or anyone for that matter,"

Jack rolled his eyes, slumping further on the stool. "Thanks."

The green eyed boy glared at the interruption. "Let me finish. If she didn't feel something. Rapunzel loves you, and you shouldn't be worried about it."

Jack closed his eyes, suddenly still for the first time in half an hour, "You're right. I'm gonna do it."

He pulled out his phone, hurriedly texting the blonde girl that smiled from his lock screen, and grabbed his coat.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Merida stepped out of the shower, steam rising from her body and her red locks piled into a bun. She slipped into a pink towel and walked out into the apartment bedroom.

One side of the room belonged to her, and ownership showed through the archery and fencing posters on the wall, green bed spread, and stuffed bears that littered her belongings. The other part of the room belonged to a artistic girl named Rapunzel, who had piles of used canvases, painted her bed posts, and a wrinkle free purple bed spread. They shared a dresser and a closet, Merida getting the bottom drawers and the left side of the closet. Even these were split in two, Merida's filled with bear carvings and toys, Rapunzel's with canvases and paintbrushes, her unique style clashing with the Scott's.

Merida had just picked out her outfit when a misty eyed Rapunzel barged in, holding her phone tightly. "Punzie! Wha's wrong?"

The petite blonde bit her lip, seemingly holding back tears. "J-Jack is g-going to break up with me!"

Genuinely concerned, Merida led Rapunzel to her bed, sitting down on the neatly made purple spread. "Start frm the beginnin'." She gently asked, knowing the green-eyed girl could burst into sobs any moment. She loved Rapunzel, but the girl let things get to her. Plus, she hated the boyfriend, who reeked of trouble.

The blonde took a deep, steadying breath, albeit not easing her white knuckled grip on her iPhone. She sniffled, then said,"he texted me that he's coming over, and that we need to talk...and he's been really distant lately."

Merida raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed,"You spent three hours shoppin' with 'im yesturday, an' after that yuh hung out fur two more."

A flicker of Rapunzel's feistiness sparked, and she shot a glare at her red haired friend. "That doesn't mean he wasn't distant. He wasn't as goofy as usual, and he was quieter." She swallowed, a lump in her throat.

"What if he doesn't like me anymore?" She whispered, dread dilating her pupils. "It makes sense. Girls fawn over him, and most of them are prettier than me.."

_SLAP!_

Rapunzel bolted to her feet, clutching her face. "What!? Merida!" She exclaimed, blonde hair swaying.

The red head stood, one hand clutching her pink towel and the other clenched into a fist. "Shut up! I don' wan'to hear ano'thur word! Yur gorgeous Punzie! An' if he can't see tha' then you don' need 'im!"

Rapunzel stared at her in shock, silent.

"An' if aye hear ano'thur word lik tha' frm yur mouth, aye'll give you a reason to whine!"

The girl numbly nodded, still trying to process the last events, and Merida huffed, grabbing her clothes and going back into the bathroom.

Before she shut the door, however, she leaned out the doorway and said,"An' if tha' boy hurts you, tell me and i'll gladly beat 'is arse!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hiccup?" A sixteen year-old brunette asked, her chocolate eyes peering at him from behind her bangs, a red cell phone in her petite hands. "Where's Jack?"

She was Jackson's kid sister, who came around so often it was like she lived with them. That explained her sudden appearance, walking into the apartment like she owned the place.

Hiccup smirked, green eyes glinting as he said,"Remember that girl he talks about constantly? The one we've never met?"

Her eyes lit up, and flipping her bangs out of her eyes, she eagerly sat next to him. "Rapunzel right? What about her?"

Hiccup grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose, he leaned forward and said,"He's on his way over right now, to confess his undying love for her."

Jack's sister squealed with delight, her entire features alit at the prospect of her goofy big brother, who thought it was cool to bleach his hair and climb trees, confessing his love to a girl.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jack peddled his bike as fast as he could, coasting through stop signs and soaring through street lights. A grin grew as the icy wind chilled his face, running its frosted fingers through his dyed locks, his baseball cap clutched in his hand.

Despite the knots in his stomach, he was eager to confess his feelings for his girlfriend, eager to get the weight off his chest and to be open with her. She was everything he could ask for in a girl; smart, funny, sassy, kind. Not to mention her sexy looks that were softened by her childlike glow. She was so perfect that every time he laid eyes on her he thanked whatever celestial being brought her into existence, and for giving her the crazy notion that he was worth her time of day.

Jack's smile widened, just thinking about her lifted his spirits. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he was a pretty emotional guy, and he took things harder that he should. Rapunzel eased his aching pain with every hair flip and every giggle, her smile lighting his darkened world like a spot light, blinding him in its brilliance.

He knew that he had to tell her, no matter her reaction, that he loved her.

Yeah, he loved Pretzel.

That crazy blonde who flipped his world into chaos with a bat of an eye. Her perfect, knowing smirk yanked him to his feet and gave his life order, as though his emotions were petty things for her to toy with.

God dammit, he loved her.

Caught in a jubilance high, Jack took a wild turn and nearly hit a pedestrian, laughing as he sped by. He coasted through another intersection, whooping as cars honked and people yelled.

He was going to tell her.

He had to tell her.

He peddled harder, trying to maintain his wild speed despite the looming hill.

One more block, and he could grab her by the shoulders and tell her how he felt. See the light in her marvelous green eyes and watch her smile at his words.

The cooled sweat felt amazing against his heated forehead, body temperature increased due to exertion, and in one last burst of speed Jack flew over the hill's hump, laughing at the weightless feeling. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, so distracted by his excitement that he didn't notice the oncoming car until it was too late, headlights and car breaks abruptly cutting off his laughter.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rapunzel tugged at her hair, something she did when she was nervous, and paced the kitchen floor, humming quietly.

Merida sat at the counter, a spoon full of cereal being shoved into her awaiting mouth. She sloppily chewed, then waved her spoon at the anxious blonde. "It's ok punzie, he prob'ily got caug't in traffic."

The worried girl stopped her footwork, turning to her red haired friend. "You sure? Because it takes him about ten minutes to get here on a busy day, and it's been over thirty!"

The Scott shrugged, "Ma'be he chikened out? Aye wouldn't put it past em'. He's proba'ly gonna dump yah threw text to!"

The nervous girl bit her lip, eyeing her gray jacket as anger slowly pounded its way into her system, masking her worry.

"Well if he thinks he can just leave me hanging he's got another thing coming!"

Undaunted, Merida watched her emotional friend slip into her light jacket and pull on her boots, asking," Where're yuh goin'?"

Rapunzel pulled her lengthy blonde locks into a ponytail, thin brows furrowed. "I'm going to find him! You coming?"

The Scott's rounded face split into a crooked grin, fire in her eyes. "Hell ya!" She exclaimed, catching her black jacket as Rapunzel tossed it.

Her gaze hard, the blonde stepped out into the apartment hallway, almost shaking with anger. "Come on!" She ordered, comically trudging down the hall to the elevator, "if he thinks he can treat me like this..." She muttered, quick to anger because it was the thought of Jack being hurt was incomprehensible. Rage was the only realistic option to her secluded mind, and Merida wasn't exactly helping.

When they stepped outside the building, the two young women were shocked to see ambulance lights and cop cars, a crowd forming right outside their building.

"What in the world?" Rapunzel muttered, brows furrowed. She began shoving her way through the crowd, panic controlling her movements.

"Out of my way!" She yelled, Merida trying to stop her but being shoved back by an officer. "Sorry ma'am, no civilians beyond this point."

Rapunzel managed to slip through, and quickly took in the details of the scene. A woman talking to a policeman sobbed, her shoulders shaking. Just behind her, was a smoking car, it's front two wheels caught in a bunch of twisted metal.

Before she could inspect the wreckage, however, a cop with long hair grabbed her arm. "Ma'am, you need to leave."

He began to lead her back to the crowd, where Merida was in a heated argument with a policeman.

"No! Wait!" Rapunzel protested, trying to pull free from his firm grasp.

Twisting her neck, the blonde caught a glimpse of a body being lifted into an ambulance, a flash of white hair catching her eyes.

"Please!" She pleaded, almost to the curb. "I know him!" She dug her heal into his toe, running to the ambulance as the officer swore and grabbed his toe.

"Jack!" She cried, dashing past a startled paramedic and opening the back door to the white vehicle.

Jack lay their, his hoodie torn and blood soaked, left leg twisted and bent unnaturally, skin visibly bruising despite his forehead and side bleeding heavily. Albeit Rapunzels eyes didn't linger on his injuries, what captivated her attention and chilled her spine were his blue eyes. Wide and dull, they stared glazed over at her, lifelessly gazing as his forehead was bandaged by a worker.

A paramedic with orange pigtails glared at Rapunzel, barking out orders for her to leave.

The blonde didn't notice this, transfixed and emotionless, gazed locked onto his lifeless one.

'Lifeless?' She blankly wondered as the cop tore her away from the scene, sternly speaking to her although his voice was miles away.

Horror shook her core as the situation sunk in and she screamed, startling the officer and drawing attention to herself.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and lightly shook her, panic reaching his light brown eyes. "Ma'am! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She barely heard him over her voice, tears steaming down her cheeks and sobs shaking her body.

Suddenly, Merida was their, elbowing the cop out of her way and pulling her friend into a hug. "It's okay punzi." She murmured, patting her back calmly. Rapunzel cried harder, shaking her head in childish denial, snot and tears soaking her friends shirt.

How could anything be okay?

How could the world keep spinning when Jack was gone?


	2. Chapter 2

My Only Sunshine 2

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

Hiccup sat in a hospital chair, his head in his hands.

Why didn't he make Jack take his helmet? He was usually so attentive about that, making sure his friends stayed safe. How many times had he lectured him about safety, only to not care the one time it mattered?

His hands pulled at his hair, eyebrows furrowed deeply in self loathing.

He should've drove Jack, it was too cold outside for him to be biking anyway.

"Dammit!" He hissed, green eyes squinted, guilt gnawing his insides.

If he hadn't been so lazy, so self righteous he would've drove him, and everything would be fine.

His best friend wouldn't be in surgery now, dying.

"DAMMIT!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. He needed to leave, the white walls felt oppressive and vile, like they were mocking his pain. Fluorescent lights blared down at him, making everything seem corrupt.

Logic scolded him.

Passion belittled him.

Albeit, logic yelled louder than passion, and Hiccup rubbed his temple, sighing and sitting down. "I'm sorry," he whispered, a lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry Jack."

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

Emma shook with nervousness, pacing the hospital hallway.

"It's going to be okay," she told herself, not caring if she looked crazy talking aloud. It helped her nerves, and Jack always told her that it didn't matter what people thought, that it was a compliment for them to think of you at all, that meant you existed.

Thinking of Jack made things worse, and Emma wiped tears from her eyes, sniffling.

"It's okay Emma, Jack is strong. He'll pull through this. When has he ever left you alone?"

She pulled out her phone, taking a deep breath as she dialed in a familiar number.

"Mom? It's Emma, you're gonna want to sit down."

_You never know, dear, how much I love you._

Rapunzel sat in the hospital waiting room, her arms around her knees, ponytail falling out. She hadn't stopped crying since Merida found her, and her eyes were red and puffy because of the fact.

She knew it was silly, that Jack was alive upstairs and after his surgery she could go see him, but she couldn't shake the image of cerulean eyes glassy and lifeless, blood smeared as paramedics cleaned it off. How could someone so energetic as Jack turn into that? His blue eyes were always thick with emotion, swirling with sadness or mischief, they were deep and lively.

They were wrong, all of them. Jack wouldn't be coming back from that.

Everyone was in denial, they needed her to be strong. If she came to terms with his death now, she could be their for everyone else later.

She pulled her knees tighter to her chest, arms shaking. She never got to tell him, she hadn't even realized how she felt. At least the extent of her feelings.

"I love you Jack." She breathed, voice inaudible through muffled tears.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way."

_Please don't take my sunshine away. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, i was thinking that I'd better clear the point of this story up. I don't intend to kill Jack, or to take away his memories or anything like that. I wanted to show that life is unexpected and your highest highs can suddenly become your lowest lows. My point is that Jack is going to be fine, he'll just have to deal with some drama when he is all healed up. I wasn't expecting much excitement from this story but geez y'all don't like the thought of Jack dying. Well I don't either so I guess I understand. For a second I considered taking the story down, but then I thought,'fuck it, if ya'll don't like it don't read it. For once in my life I'm going to finsh a multichap.' Sorry, I know I'm a hopeless rambler. **

Hiccup awkwardly patted a sobbing woman on the back, momentarily distracted from his own grief and unsure of what to do.

Jack's Mother had come as soon as she heard, but she hadn't been able to see her son, who was still in surgery, since she arrived. Albeit on look in her daughters eyes was enough to cause the frail woman to burst into tears, imagining endless horrors tormenting her baby boy.

Mrs. Overland was a thin woman, her long, gray streaked, brown hair tied into a bun, hands roughly calloused and scared from years of working in a shoe factory who's products she'd never be able to afford. Although she was still fairly young, she had prominent wrinkles from years of stress, and her eyes always held a worn edge to them.

"It's okay , the surgery is almost over, he'll be fine." The potential lie tasted bitter in Hiccup's mouth, but he had to say something. Why was it always his job to make people feel better?

Movement caught his eye and Hiccup looked down the hall, to where two girls were approaching.

One had long blonde hair, half fallen out her ponytail, and the freed strands partly hid her puffy eyes. She looked like a mess, but a determined one nevertheless. The other girl had red curly hair that hung endlessly knotted from her scalp, it's fiery hues dulled in the hospital light. She held a solemn expression in her clear blue eyes, but the way she carried herself sung with calm dignity.

Hiccup was shocked when they sat on the bench across from Jack's room. 'Do they know him?'

Mrs. Overland sobbed and Hiccup jumped, beginning the awkward soothing process once more. If only Jack was out here instead of in there, he always knew how to cheer others up. Smiles were contagious around him, and he seemed to breathe all the fun into the world.

The brown haired boy watched as Emma stood, her rounded face smooth and expressionless as she approached the women. "Do you know Jack?" she asked, her blunt, monotoned voice startling the pair.

"Aye-" The red haired girl said, only to be cut off by the blonde. "You're Jack's sister. He talked about you a lot. And that woman over there, that's your mother. He showed me pictures often."

Emma shook with anger, the foul emotion bubbling within her at the blonde's words, her body cruelly mixing the rage with all the tension from the day. "Who the hell are you? And why do you keep talking like Jack's already dead? He's alive!" She thrust her arm out, pointing to the closed door where doctors and nurses worked. "He's in that room, getting better. The doctors won't let him die!"

Frustrated tears began to roll down her cheeks, and Hiccup's quick mind already knew this girls identity. "Emma," he said, regretting speaking as the blonde's friend placed her fiery gaze on him. He was transfixed on her eyes, which were a clear blue that, unlike Jack's, didn't reveal emotions like a looking glass, but instead reflected ones own.

He forgot to breathe.

"S-she, uh.. H-her name is R-Rapunzel." The blue eyes he was lost in narrowed, and he wanted to scream under the intensity of the glare. However, the confused stares he shrunk under we're soon gone as they turned their attention back on Jack's sister, who was fuming.

"Hold up. So you're the girl my brothers been dating!"

Rapunzel flipped her fallen hair out of her wide green eyes, trying to explain. "W-well you see-"

The sixteen year old interrupted, hands balled into white knuckled fists. "You're the one who could never make time to meet us!"

"That's not-"

"And you're the person to blame for his accident!"

Rapunzel's desperate stare twisted with confused anger, her thin brows furrowed. She stood from her seat, her friend reflecting her movements. "An' Jst 'ow du yuh reckon tha'?" The redhead exclaimed, muscles tense.

"If Jack didn't love her, he wouldn't have acted so stupid! He would've worn his helmet, a-and been more careful."

"Lov'er!? 'E was un 'is way o'er to dump 'er!"

The sixteen year old seemed genuinely confused, and the flames her chocolate eyes carried simmered down to a low burn. "What? Jack wouldn't ever break up with Rapunzel, he was always thinking about her, staring at her picture on his phone." She turned to Rapunzel, who had grown quiet. "You're so stupid, Jack was over to tell you he loves you." She spoke with no kindness in her voice, and simply watched as shock transformed the blondes smooth features.

Mrs. Overland stood, startling Hiccup. Despite his protests, the thin woman made her way over to the trio, standing in front of Rapunzel. "Leave.." She breathed, her quiet voice still stuffy from crying. "What?" The blonde asked, staring at her boyfriends mother with wide green eyes. Mrs. Overland's mouth set into a firm line, and her brown eyes hardened. "Don't pretend like you don't understand. I'm telling you to leave. My son could be dead because of you, and you think you can just sit here like you understand our pain? You know nothing about my boy, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"What are you sayin-"

"I'm saying that whatever 'relationship' you had with Jack is over, and I don't want to see you near him. Now I'll ask again, but if you don't comply, I'm calling security. Leave, and never come back. If he pulls through, I'm getting a restraining order."

As Mrs. Overland turned to walk away, Rapunzel felt a fire ignite inside of her. She grabbed the woman's wrist, speaking over her protests.

"Listen up, I don't know what's wrong with you, or maybe you're just lost in grief, but I love Jack. It wasn't my fault he behaved so recklessly, but I still feel guilty over it, as I'm sure we all do. You can try to make threats and keep us apart, but as soon as Jack leaves, I'm telling him everything. We love each other, and nothing will change that."

As she walked away with her Scottish friend in tow, Hiccup felt that something had changed inside of Rapunzel. When she first walked down this hall she seemed like she already thought Jack was dead, and now she seemed to be the only one with hope.


	4. Chapter 4

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

Jack walked against a blizzard, tightening his scarf to shield what little warmth his pale face had left. His cerulean eyes were squinted, and he held a reddened, bare hand out to stop snowflakes from limiting his vision. The freezing wind slowed his determined walk, and his bones ached in the gelid temperatures.

"Hiccup!" He called, voice hoarse and raspy, lips blue and trembling. The biting wind increased, frost spreading across his coat in thick spiderwebs, and Jack collapsed, shivering violently. From beyond an invisible barrier, Hiccup screamed, telling his friend not to give up, to keep moving.

Jack heard nothing, his shaking dwindling down as false warmth spread. "H-Hiccup.." He called, knowing his friend was their but unable to locate him through the storms haze. He struggled to take off his scarf and coat, suddenly hot.

"No Jack!" Hiccup cried, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. "You know better!" He shouted, his voice suddenly joined by multiple others, replicas of Hiccups past, lecturing Jack about anything and everything.

"You know better," the words swirled around him and chained him to his place, prohibiting movement. The phrase echoed around him as he spoke, his words silent to his own ears now.

Helpless, Hiccup watched Jack as hypothermia overcame him, the white haired teen taking off his shoes and shirt, deluded into being overheated, the sweat glistening on his body frozen into crystals.

"JACK NO!" He cried, bolting up from his bed, sweat trickling down his face. Panting, he looked across the room, at Jack's empty bed.

Hiccup shuddered, tightening his blanket around him in the darkness. The good news was that he survived the surgeries, and now Jack was resting, his broken leg and neck in a cast, stitches woven through his legs chest arms and head. However, this was his first night off life support, and the Overland's were staying at the hospital, preparing for the worst.

If he doesn't pull through tonight, the doctors said, then there's nothing they can do.

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

Emma bit the palm of her hand, pain piercing through her drowsiness, refusing to let her sleep.

The hospital was quieter now, at two in the morning, but that didn't make it any less busy. People still came and went, families cried tears of happiness and of sorrow. Loved ones were lost.

That was why she refused to sleep, her Mother curled across the hall, tear streaks stark against her cheeks, breathing even. Her Dad, as practical as ever, was working overtime, trying to scrape up money for the pricy medical bills and increased insurance rates. What he didn't tell them was that the work also served as a distraction from the pain.

Now off of life support, Jack could die, his breathing monitored by machines that no longer did anything to help him, beeping slowly and steadily.

"Steadily...", Emma murmured as she stood, embers glowing in her worn, brown eyes. She walked past her sleeping Mother, stopping to kiss the frail woman on her head. She didn't stir, hinting at how exhausted she really was.

Emma then opened the white door by the bench, the florescent lit hallway casting a solid beam on the sleeping boys bed. Jack didn't smile in his sleep, bruises coloring his exposed skin in discolored blotches, and his stitched, bare arms laid atop the sheets.

Emma frowned, shutting the door behind her and sitting in the chair closest to her brother.

She spoke softly, a small smile in her voice. "You're going to be so mad when you wake up, they totally screwed you over."

She shook her head, brushing the bangs out of her eyes. "I mean, for one, the food sucks. And the place is full of stuck ups and conformists."

The mirth in Emma's voice dwindling down, she gently held his pale hand, hating how cold it felt. "Hey Jack, wake up ok? Lets ditch this place, just like old times."

She laughed, desperation raising her volume above a whisper. "R-remember when you were a senior? And people kept calling Steven Sanderson freak, because he dressed different? Those goggles were pretty silly. You didn't even know the guy, but when you found out, you were so mad. You bleached your hair and painted your skin red and blue, I-I did the swirls on your back." She gulped, then continued, seemingly unable to stop. "You called Aster, who had just gotten his license, and had him drive you to school like that, whooping and hollering, your T-shirt spinning above your head, standing on the trucks roof. As you got everyone's attention, you told them, 'Don't you all like the way I look? This is the real me, I've decided to embrace my inner self!'"

She paused, laughing at the memory. "One guy shouted freak, and you jumped off the truck, opened the passenger door and got out the beaded necklaces I made you. You then walked up to that guy, saw his girlfriend, and gave her the beads, calling her pulchritude, and that she deserved better company. She had this nasty scowl, thinking you were being mean, and you just winked, turning to address her boyfriend who was cussing you out. And out of no where, you punched the bastard in the face!"

She shook her head, hilarity filling her with light laughs, fingers unconsciously tightening around his limp hand, which twitched slightly. "He was bigger, and you got your ass handed to you, but, you still smiled at Steven when you saw him at the principles office, most of your paint rubbed off, saying,'This school expects us to conform..lets not, and instead kick it together.'"

Reaching the end of her story, Emma felt her sorrow return, and she quietly finished, staring at her big brother's swollen face, the side of his head shaved and stitched. "You never made a more loyal friend...Jack please wake up, I can't do this alone. The conformist are too many, I need you."

She took in a deep breath, watching him closely, wanting something to happen, knowing nothing would.

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

Rapunzel tossed and turned in her sleep, slipping through dreams and nightmares that spun around her subconscious like a river of silk.

Her and Jack sat perched in an enormous tree, it's ancient trunk thicker than her car. His arms were wrapped around her waist, puling her into his lap. She giggled, pushing him back and firmly saying. "Jack, finish your story!" He groaned, and said,"but you've heard it a million times!" She rolled her eyes, staring into his cerulean ones that swirled with unreadable emotions. "You never told me the ending, instead you always have some silly excuse. Please Jack!" She whined, leaning into his arms. "Please tell me!" He shook his head, a smirk curling his lips. "You'll figure it out." Before she could protest, he pulled her into a kiss, her shock melting away in the embrace.

Albeit, the warmth didn't last, and suddenly he was gone, Rapunzel nearly falling out of the tree at his disappearance. "Jack?!" She cried, worry pathetically hidden by her fake laugh. "T-this isn't funny...how'd you do that? And, where are you?" No one replied, a cold wind suddenly blasting her tree full force, causing her to cry out and grip the branch tightly, green leaves ripped away.

"Jack!" She called, fear crawling up her throat in the form of rats. Thousands of the yellow-eyed rodents poured out of her mouth, climbing down the tree and ripping the worlds joy away.

All she could do was sob as hope was deracinated from her life, Jacks absence being filled by fears presence.

And suddenly, all was right. She was in Jacks arms and he was chuckling at her frightened face. "Jack!" She exclaimed, calming down as she began to understand. Smiling, she leaned into his chest, asking," That story is so intense Jack, but you never finish it. Please tell me how it ends!" He smirked, "you'll figure it out."

And the cycle began again.

_So I hung my head, and I cried. _


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been awhile, I know, but this chapter didn't want to be written, next chapter did. All I could think about was what was going to happen next chapter and I knew that without this one it wouldn't work out. So...long story short I'm sorry and here's the next installment of My Only Sunshine. **

**P.S. Thank you to anyone who reviewed and/or followed this story. I was super happy and you made my week. Ya'll rock.**

**P.P.S. Next chapter may or may not have Jack's perspective in it. **

Rapunzel sat at the kitchen counter, pushing her cereal around with her spoon. Letting out a forlorn sigh, she finally dropped the utensil in the milk, sick to her stomach.

It had been three days.

Seventy-two hours without seeing Jack, or hearing a word about his well being. She knew he'd survived the night, that much was clear by the hateful glares she got when she tried to visit, Mrs. Overland instructing the hospital workers to keep her away. Albeit she felt worry climb up her throat along with the suspicion that Jack hadn't woken up.

If he could live on his own, why wasn't he out of the hospital?

The nervous blonde began biting her nails, something she hadn't done since she was younger.

Suppressed memories began to surface at the thought, and Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut, forcing them down. No, she didn't want to think of that, not know at least.

All in all she looked like a disaster, her hair tossed in a bun, face unwashed and makeup less, darkened bags under her tired eyes. Her appearance didn't matter, nothing did. If Jack wasn't okay she didn't know what she'd do.

'He loves me.' She thought, guilt clotting her system. She buried her face in her arms, self loathing bubbling through her. 'He loves me and now he might never see me again. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?'

The apartment door opened with a bang and she bolted up, old fears stirring. With the same aggression Merida shut the door, running over to her friend and slamming her hands against the counter. "A'rit punzi, yah bettr b'redy cause aye 'ave som' good news!"

Stunned, the wide eyed blonde stuttered in response, sorrow momentarily giving way to shock. "Y-yeah..?"

Her fiery haired friend slyly grinned, excited to pull her friend out of depression. "Yuh can visit 'im! 'iccup an' aye made sur o' it!"

Looking into her Scottish friend's expectant eyes, Rapunzel felt hope seize her, grabbing her mournful heart in its kind hands and lifting her spirits. She smiled, the familiar feeling igniting fires within her, lighting her expression enough to diminish the shadows inside her.

"Really! How did you-" She was cut off, Merida eager to explain before her cheer fell. "Jack's 'oom mate is takin' 'is familie out t'lunch! He'll distract 'em long enouf for yuh t'sneak in."

And just like that, the old Rapunzel was back, throwing her arms around her friend, features glowing. She pulled away, lightly laughing, and ran into the apartment bedroom, yelling to continue the conversation. "When do we leave?" She called, digging through her closet to find a particular dress, which she had many of.

"We ne'ed t'eave a'ound eleven." Merida yelled back, tying her wild locks in a knot at the top of her head. Back at home, Merida loved her hair, it's untamable curls and bright color representing her free spirit. When she moved to America, however, she found herself surrounded by straight, tamed hair, something she could never have.

Rapunzel came out of the room, running a brush through her radiant, albeit unwashed, hair, a light pink dress spinning around her legs. She grabbed a gray cardigan off of a chair and slipped into it, dropping the brush. Pausing in front of the mirror, she turned to Merida, worry furrowing her brows. "Do I look okay?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she was still barefoot. Merida rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in a nonchalant way that hid her irritation. "Yuh look fine. Get yur shoes on." The blonde sighed, looking nervously back at her reflection, wondering if it was obvious how much she'd cried that week. Muttering more to herself than Merida, Rapunzel walked into their bathroom. "First I need some makeup." She explained, albeit internally finishing her sentence, feeling more and more insecure as she looked in the mirror. 'to hide the bags under my eyes.'

Merida looked at her watch, checking the time while her friend got ready. "We on'lee 'ave thir'y minutes punzie." She warned, ignoring the irritation she felt.

Why that girl felt the need to hide her natural beauty Merida would never know. Even her boyfriend told her that she looked better without it, but she refused to listen, insecurities causing her to damage her smooth skin.

Thinking about Jack shot a pang of anger through Merida, and she narrowed her eyes. Jack needed to get through this, he needed to wake up. It was taking a toll on everyone, Rapunzel most of all.

-/-/-/-/-/-

When they got to the hospital, Rapunzel nearly had a nervous break down. She found she couldn't speak at the front desk, and was glad Merida was their to talk for her. In the elevator, she fidgeted and stuttered, twisting a strand of long hair around her fingers. "Calm do'wn punzie," Merida ordered, the girls twitching irritating her. Rapunzel nodded, leaning back against the elevator door with a sigh. She stared at the carpeted celling, holding her arms close to her chest. "I'm just worried," she explained, her voice ringing breathlessly around the pair. Merida felt pride rise within her, and she scoffed. "Why sh'uld yuh be, Jack is fine, an' is mother won't be thur t'yell at you." Rapunzel nodded unconvincingly, and looked at her Scottish friend. "What if he doesn't wake up?"

"We'll the chan'es o'im wakin' up fur yuh is-"

She interrupted Merida, her voice a whisper as horror creeped up her throat. "What if he doesn't ever wake up?" The feeling reminded her of her nightmare, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Before the implications of Rapunzel's fear could sink in, the elevator dinged, and the door slid smoothly open. She hurriedly walked out, wishing to leave her fears behind.

Jacks door was almost right off of the elevator shaft, Merida let her friend walk in alone. "Aye'll give yuh yur space." She suggested, letting the blonde close the door behind her.

Rapunzel stared at the white room, suddenly hesitant to visit Jack. Her fingers twisted in her hair, and she berated herself for not bringing flowers to color the blank room. Taking a deep breath, she walked to him, sitting in a chair right by his bed.

She watched Jack lay still in the sheets, his breathing steady and his eyes shut. Relief washed through her when she noted the color had returned to his cheeks, and some of the bruises had diminished. He still had his stitches, and his casts and bandages hadn't changed, but a single thought was repeated in her mind with reverence.

He was healing.

Nervously, she reached out, gently placing her hand on his. He twitched and she immediately let go, irrationally fearing him.

'Its okay,' she told herself, attempting to calm her nerves. 'Its just Jack. He'd laugh at you right now.'

She reached out again, taking his limp hand in hers with more confidence, warming his cold fingers. She smiled at the thought, and looked down at their hands. "You always wanted to hold hands, that was one of the things I loved-I love most about you." She winced at her own mistake. Why was she talking to him in past tense when he's right in front of her, breathing.

Rapunzel watched his chest rise and fall, a few stray, whitened, hairs fluttering with each exhale. His eyeballs moved under his eyelids, and she came to the conclusion that he must be dreaming.

She held his pale hand tighter, praying for him to wake up. "I-I bet you're having the best dreams, like you always do." She chuckled in a breathless way that revealed the little mirth she found in the thought, grief seizing her when it shouldn't.

'Get ahold of yourself Rapunzel!' She berated, hating what her mind was doing. "He's fine, he's going to be okay. No, he is okay. Look at him, he's alive, breathing!" She cut off her rant, realizing that she had begun speaking aloud.

Her green eyes raised themselves from his limp hand and to his closed ones. She knew she was being a worry wart, as Jack had always called her, but she found that she couldn't do anything about it. Rapunzel spoke aloud on purpose now, leaning forward and holding his hand tighter.

"Please wake up Jack...I need to tell you how I feel, how I ignored it and hate myself for it."

She almost smirked at her rhyme, it reminding her of past rhyming contests with Jack. They would start out as fun but get heated, and they even began making bets about it.

"Y-you need to wake up, cause you still owe me five bucks."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter...is strange.**

**But who cares? Two chapters in one day! **

Jack lay underwater. Drifting between the blurred grayness of darkness and light. He couldn't move, only watch as the waters gentle stirring pushed him towards sleep. Whenever he'd get close, however, he would force himself out of the darkness and back into the gray, terrified of what lay beyond it.

He used to go to the beach a lot as a kid, and he would go out beneath the waves and lay underneath them, enjoying the surreal feel of the rough water's gentle stirring. He supposed that's where he was now.

He watched people come and go, some crying and others talking. He didn't understand why everyone was so sad. He couldn't hear them talking, and he wanted them to join him in the water, forget their troubles.

At first he couldn't figure out who these people were, their images and voices disoriented and blurred.

Then a girl with brown hair and a headband came in, and he was suddenly curious. What was she saying? He wondered, taking in those blurry brown orbs that were foreign yet familiar. He leaned towards the light, fingers skimming the barrier that he had no will to break. She was looking at him now, eyes wide and teary, opening her mouth to say more. He pressed his ear against the barrier, listening. Her voice was too soft, and he couldn't quite catch it. "-ake up, I can't do...alone. The conformist...I need you."

He suddenly lost the will to care, confusion and sleepiness causing him to drift back towards the darkness. "What are you talking about?" He dully asked, looking back at the now dark barrier where her face once was. "The conformists?" He drowsily questioned, thoughts sluggish and slow like the shifting grayness around him. "You don't need me...I need to stay right here, where its warm.." He was being pulled by and invisible current back to the black void again, yet he didn't seem to care. His eyes lit up, suddenly realizing who that girl was. "Emma...where I am there are no conformists."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Rapunzel sat in the white, fluorescent lit room with Jack, her bowed head allowing her long pony tail to fall over her shoulder, draping on his arm. She stared at the blonde streak in the whitened room, thinking about Jack and her playing a rhyming game. "Y-you need to wake up," she said, her clear voice breaking the silence. "Cause you still owe me five bucks."

She choked on the last word, self loathing filling her again. He was passed out for goodness sake and she couldn't even tell him...not outright at least. And now she was talking about him owing her money? God, her mother must've been right.

Rapunzel dropped his hand, horror ramming through her so hard that her hands flew to her mouth.

She was going to be sick.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, her covered mouth holding back wet, choking sobs. 'Why am I thinking of her? She has nothing to do with this! She's been out of my life for years, and I just called her Mother!'

Memories began attacking Rapunzel's frail mind, and a shard wedged itself into her throat, making it constricting to breathe. 'It's done, that woman is dead, and I just called her...' Images of a dark, damp closet filled her mind, and the familiar taste of hazel nut soup reared its ugly head. A taunting voice from the past echoed through the room, and Rapunzel didn't realize she was speaking its cruel words out loud.

"It's what you deserve!" She gasped between sobs, curling up in the chair.

"It's w-what you deserve!" She squeezed her eyes shut against the pounding, lecturing voices.

"Mother knows best!" She submissively repeated, shaking her head childishly against the words spoken in her mind.

"The world is a dark and cruel place." She said, knowing her mother to be right as the one man she'd ever love lay broken in front of her.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. I'll be the bad guy." Her captors gray eyes glinted from the darkness and Rapunzel swore she could feel herself being thrown into the basement.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Jack drifted again, a new color catching his dazed attention. It was a river of golden light, and, coming closer, he lifted his hand against the void to touch it. He couldn't figure out who this one was, the woman leaning towards him as though expecting something.

"I've always loved your hair" he whispered, the golden streak casting a brightened glow on the grayed void, the beams of light shifting with the waves of consciousness.

She was talking, her words loosing their shape but keeping their melodic rhythm as they breached the void.

Jack felt something strange and touched his lips, realizing the expression for what it was. "You made me smile.." He whispered, energy and a strong desire filling him.

He wanted to leave, he realized, pressing himself fully against the vertical wall of water. Despite the pain he knew would come, he wanted to hear what she was saying. He needed to hear what she was saying.

He put his right hand through the void, feeling the cold air as her warm hands left it. He frowned, watching her blurred figure curl up on the chair. "Don't be sad," he said as he thrust his other hand through, feeling the cold air against that one as well.

"I'm almost there Rapunzel." He whispered, between gritted teeth, more to himself than her.

He remembered! He needed to tell her something, and it was important. He needed to tell her-

Jack's train of thoughts was lost as he pushed one of his legs through. Immediately, Jack was filled with agonizing pain, the constant throbbing beating in his previously calmed world and filling it with red light. Flames came from the darkness and swirled around him, trying to bring him back. Jack screamed, fear and determination giving way to power blessed adrenaline. Roaring, he thrust the rest of his body into the stormy waves, away from the darkness and flames.

Then he was drowning, swimming against massive waves that just threw him back down. He couldn't submit, he wouldn't. Thoughts of his mother and father, his sister and friends and of the girl he loves. "I'm coming!" He cried, white light over taking his consciousness as he opened his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**_This is short but it's better than nothing. Or maybe not. Please review!_**

Jack woke up.

It took Rapunzel a second to realize, her panicked sobs reduced to hiccups as she stared lifelessly at the ceiling. A low groan caught her attention and she glanced down at him, looking away again before his cerulean eyes registered.

"Jack!" She cried, bolting out of her chair and to his bed, drawing his focus as fresh tears brimmed her eyelids. His deep eyes held confusion at first, but then melted into warn recognition. "Hey pretzel." He greeted, a painful smile carved into his pale face.

He had know idea what was going on, but being greeted by her seemed to make it alright. Her face red from playing in the snow. Jack liked that thought, and his min quickly filled with images of winter, that all took paths that lead to completely different topics.

As he looked around the room, his thoughts too slippery to focus on what his girlfriend was saying, the bedroom door opened, and a barely tamed cloud of orange stuck itself in. She immediately addressed Rapunzel before noticing Jacks conscious state. "Punzi, we got t'go. Hey Jak. 'Iccup just text'd mee tha' thuy're bak earl'ee. Wait a minute, JACK!?"

He gave a sloppy salut then winced, the pain bringing his thoughts into focus. "Hey frizz ball, how's it hangin'?" An odd scratchy sound rang in the room, and Jack looked around, wondering what it was.

In response to his greeting, both girls stared at him like he suddenly sprouted two extra heads. He furrowed his brows, did he say something weird?

"What?" He asked, the scratchy noise echoing around them once more. Merida's blank gaze morphed into a confused one, and Jack scrunched up his nose at that. Everyone was acting strange.

Rapunzel began crying again, and this time Jack realized the redness for what it was, lifting a pale hand towards the girl in suggested comfort. "Hey.." He trailed, cutting off his sentence in shock.

The odd noise from earlier was his voice, which explained why his throat hurt so bad. Albeit, everywhere else hurt as well.

Merida snapped out of her trance and grabbed her best friends arm, pulling the blonde to her feet. "Com' on!" She grunted, taking hold of her shoulders and steering her out. "We'll visit laetr Jak." She called, gaining a confused look in response.

Where were they going? He just woke up!

Jack shot up in bed as they closed the door, groaning as a massive wave of pain passed through him followed by a waxing of queasiness. He collapsed onto his back, muttering 'bad idea' in his broken voice.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the late update, but I've been a bit busy. Jacks mom is a bit of a heffer, but in her defense she only wants what's best for her son. (Laughing in the background) **_

In an attempt to fight off boredom, Jack stared above him, counting the ceiling tiles. He would start at the far left corner of the room, by the door, and would progress in a swirling motion to the center_._ He would always lose track of where he last counted towards the middle, and would frustratingly be forced to start over again.

Jack was still a little bit offended by Rapunzel's sudden departure, and would occasionally stop his counting to think back to his last memory. He had been laughing, loving the rush his quickened speed gave him, but after that...nothing. It felt like an out-of-body experience, as though he was watching himself from afar.

Albeit he did remember where he had been headed, and the reason behind it made him even more upset by the blonde's hurried escape. Merida had mentioned something about-

Jack startled, the door's sudden opening breaking his train of thoughts. Immediately, his frail Mother came running towards him, dropping her bags and putting her arms around him. "Oh my darling!" She sobbed, ignoring her sons obvious discomfort. "Ouch Mom!" He breathlessly exclaimed, momentarily forgetting his warped voice. He tried not to think about it too much, effectively diminishing the worry he would've felt.

Upon hearing her eldest child's voice, she pulled away from him, hands delicately holding his reddened cheeks as tears began to spill over her hollowed ones. "I'm sorry sweetie!" She wailed, painfully hugging him again, no matter how gently. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you!"

The door creaked and with effort Jack peeked over his mother's shoulder, spotting a shocked looking Emma. They stared at each other, tension growing as the their Mom's cries became the only sound. Coming out of her trance, she bolted over to his opposite side, holding his tired hand and smiling widely. "I-I'm"Unable to speak, she simply tightened her hold on his hand, blinking away tears of joy when he winked back.

He looked at his Mother when she rose, sniffing loudly and wiping the moisture away with her sleeve. He smiled softly at her, only for his face to go slack when her gaze hardened. "Just because you're in the hospital doesn't mean you're not in trouble mister."

He furrowed his brows, looking to Emma for explanation. Albeit she was unable to meet his questioning eyes, staring at their interlocked hands.

Mrs. Overland cleared her throat and he redirected his gaze on her, concern painfully lining his face. "When I heard that my son was hit by a car, I felt as though all the life had been taken from me. That my world had darkened and would never be the same. This feeling only became worse when I discovered why you did it, when I met that witch of a woman." Cerulean eyes widening, Jack made a sound of protest, his skin tightening around his stitches and his expression changed. Suddenly helpful, Emma spoke up, wet eyes not leaving his hand. "She means Rapunzel."

That seemed to feed Mrs. Overland's anger, and she walked towards the window, rubbing her arms as though cold. "I don't know what promises you made to each other, or how she convinced you to feel. You are my son, and as the parent I've decided that you can no longer see her."

She turned, smiling as though everything was fine, and anger bubbled though him. The beeping of his heart monitor quickened, the emotion sending adrenaline coursing through him. She seemed surprised, and took a step back as he began to sit up. Jack's head spun, and he was numbly aware of his sister pulling his hand back down. He tore his from her grasp, turning to the woman who was behaving so unfairly to him.

"I love her!" He justifiably cried, his clouded mind forgetting his broken voice.

Darkened brows furrowed, he settled for glaring at his Mother, hands tightened into fists. Words or no words, Jack was going to express his discontent.


	9. Chapter 9

My only sunshine 9

Mrs. Overland stared at her son, eyebrows raised and wrinkles thinly stretched across her pale skin. Her brown eyes took in his posture, the strain visible in his limbs as he struggled to remain sitting, the hardened defiance glinting in his cerulean eyes. The places where his brown roots were showing beneath his dyed hair, and where his partly shaved head grew stubble. Everything became so startlingly clear that for a moment she wondered if God had paused this scene for her to study. Then a bubbling warmth flashed through her stomach and she laughed, a light, jubilant sound that gave the her illusion of returned youth.

Even if his voice was incredibly warbled his point was understood, and she could help but find it funny that he thought he loved Rapunzel. "Love?" She breathed, smiling with disbelief and and looking at her daughter as though asking,'is he for real?'

His confidence seemed to wither, and Jack's fists loosened. His deep blue eyes that could never disguise his emotions revealed his borderline despair, betrayal and hurt sapping his strength. She stopped laughing, realizing the amount of seriousness he was expressing.

Pulling the chair closer to him, she sat down, taking one of his hands which he quickly pulled away. "Jackson, you are young, far too young to understand just what love is. You and your friend are just playing at it, and like all children when you grow bored you'll stop and play a new game."

He made a sound of protest, but his Mother quickly shushed him, taking his hand again. She needed him understand that she wasn't trying to punish him, that she honestly knew what was best for him. "Trust me Jack, what I'm doing, I am doing because I love you. And I do want you to cherish someone one day, but that person will be..." She paused, to search his desperation-colored face for words. Frowning, she patted his limp hand and went with a weaker term, unable to find a better one. "..Someone else."

Jack's gaze hardened and he took his hand away from her, saying nothing but glowering with ferocity. It hurt her to see her injured son so tense but she was his Mother, not his friend, and if he expected her approval in exchange for his appreciation he was sorely mistaken.

Her brown eyes flicked up to her daughter, who was clutching her own palm tightly like an attempt not to cry. Mrs. Overland understood that to her children she seemed like the villain, the one person keeping the world from being perfect, and the fact that it was their Mom who prevented their happiness darkened their moods.

With a sigh the tired woman stood, straightening her purse strap and pushing back stray hairs. "Come on Emma, Jack needs his rest." She walked out the doorway, leaving the distraught sixteen-year old no time to converse with her equally upset brother.

They still didn't realize all the sacrifices Mr. and Mrs. Overland had made for them, the dreams they were forced to let go. It was this misunderstanding, she was sure, that founded their anger in her. Albeit they were her children, and as such they would learn to accept this rule and understand the love behind her actions.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup stood in the hospital restroom, staring himself in the mirror and fiddling with his cell phone. Throughout the process of Jack's recovery, the green-eyed boy kept telling himself that he needed a vacation. This whole series of events had left him emotionally drained, and that combined with hard days at work and restless nights made him unable to relax. His nightmares had been growing more frequent, and with how quiet his normally mildly exciting life had become he just felt out of place.

His rough nights were beginning to show behind his glasses, and he had adapted the habit of running his hands though his hair, successfully thinning it.

Hiccup sighed, giving his green orbs a final glare before leaving the restroom, glancing around the busy halls. He caught sight of two brunette heads vanishing into an elevator shaft, and he wondered why they were leaving so soon. He had met them here on his own, walking through the city to get some fresh air, but didn't think they'd leave without telling him.

He caught himself running a hand through his hair and scowled, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking towards Jack's room.

Opening the door, Hiccup froze when his green eyes met blue.

Jack had been trying to climb out of bed, using the Iv stand for support as he lifted his broken leg, and comically froze when the door opened. Hiccup nearly choked with shock and, lifting his glasses, he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision.

Albeit when he lowered his viewing utensils the scene remained the same, a smile growing on his awakened friend's face. Although his stitches and bruises remained, Jack eyes held the impatient energy of a restless and excitable child.

Hiccup didn't know whether to cry or to scream or to laugh at the absurdity of it all, so he settled for crossing his arms disapprovingly. "Where are you going?" He sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Jack relaxed a bit, only to lose his grip and fall out of bed entirely. Hiccup immediately rushed to his aid, and lifted his hissing friend back into bed. When he attempted to lay him down, however, Jack shook his head vehemently, his raspy voice piercing the air. "You have to help me leave, I need to see Rapunzel." Hiccup could barley hear past the wheezes and scratchy pitch, but he managed to get the gist of the injured man's words and scowled. "Jack you just woke up, you still need time to heal."

"No." he said, a pale, slightly trembling hand clutched his forearm in denial, forcing Hiccup to look at him. "You don't understand, my mother-"

"Is filing a restraining order against her I know, but-"

"What?" Jack's cerulean eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath, Hiccup's words startling him to a point where he stopped resisting and allowed himself placed back in bed.

A heavy silence fell between the pair; Hiccup not knowing what to do or say, and Jack too devastated to speak. The brunet found himself staring at his friend, the awareness emanating from him being conscious gave the moments they now shared a surreal feel. As he took in his roommate's appearance Hiccup was unable to resist the bubbly urge within him, and was soon enough laughing.

Jack awake from his depressed trance and glanced up at his unexpectedly jubilant friend, darkened brow's furrowed. "What?" He asked, finding to his dull delight that the more he spoke the more his words sang with clarity.

"I was just thinking.." He had to pause, laughter leaving him breathless. "Of how you're going to act when you see your hair."

It was as though the thought hadn't occurred to him, and in consequence Jack reached up and felt his head. His cerulean eyes revealed the pacing of his thoughts as his hands scaled his hair, and when the tips of his fingers reached the shaved portion he paled. "Haddock..." He croaked, gulping past the worry and embarrassment. "Your phone please.."

The brunet complied, happy to oblige, and Jack immediately went to the camera. He checked his features, grimacing as he inspected the stitches in his cheek and darkened roots in his hairline. He suddenly lowered the phone and looked with expectant eyes at his friend, asking," Do you think you could sneak in some hair dye?" His voice cracked on the word sneak, but aside from the slip up it was almost the same as before the accident.

Hiccup smiled genuinely, took his phone and laughed, refusing to his companions utmost despair to dye his hair.


End file.
